


when you're ready (come and get it)

by whaleinlove



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Ambiguous Relationships, Cheating, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, idk what else to tag this with other than it's porn with a little feelings, light use of body worship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-26
Updated: 2021-02-26
Packaged: 2021-03-16 07:54:32
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,555
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29697405
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/whaleinlove/pseuds/whaleinlove
Summary: Doyoung is trapped, in a relationship that gives him nothing and takes the little of what is left of him.  He wanted to run but he's nailed into place by the societal daggers. Until Taeyong swoops in and teaches him how he should be loved and that he deserves nothing less than what he's about to offer to Doyoung."Come find me when you've decided to let me show you what the world has to offer."
Relationships: Kim Dongyoung | Doyoung/Lee Taeyong
Comments: 10
Kudos: 91





	when you're ready (come and get it)

**Author's Note:**

> I was never the world's strongest soldier. I see Doyoung in that damn Cosmopolitan shoot and I give in to temptation. And I'm dragging all of you with me. 
> 
> Disclaimer: Unbetad af, I didn't even read it over after finishing it. Uni keeps me humble lmao. 
> 
> _with all the love,_  
>  whale 🐋

_ “Come find me when you’ve decided to let me show you what the world has to offer.” _

Doyoung only wanted an escape, not an offer coming from a man that he barely knows. And yet his hand was itching to reach out, deft fingers to hold on to Taeyong’s elbow as he turned his back on him—away from the party that slowly suffocated Doyoung as it went on.

That was the first time that they met each other, in Junmyeon’s party that Doyoung personally prepared himself, keen to impress his fiancé, in hopes that he would look at him as more than a pretty face that has a clean image hanging on his arms. Like a trophy. Except that Junmyeon had never once made any effort to earn Doyoung because right from the start, it was all him. Which doesn’t help with the despair that grows inside him, day by day. A series of regrets and of unending what ifs. 

That is until Lee Taeyong strutted into the party, adorned with an aura that is both intimidating and welcoming. Doyoung didn’t know much about him other than the rumors that him and Junmyeon had some kind of a feud way back. But Doyoung couldn’t care less, his fiance’s business is no longer his and he felt it anchor himself to reality with the way Taeyong’s eyes lingered on him that made Doyoung feel hotness creeping up to his neck. 

The party had barely started when they were introduced to each other; and so throughout the night, with music and champagne continuously flowing—Doyoung felt like an open book before Taeyong’s eyes. And he lets him be. 

#

Taeyong is not one to waste time when he sees the opportunity land on his door—literally. When he sees Doyoung, standing meekly outside of his hotel door, euphoria floods through him and he takes the wondrous being by his hands. He guides him inside a place where he no longer has to hide from the cruelty of a man’s cold eyes and unfeeling heart. Taeyong would make sure of that. 

It didn’t take them long to stand bare in front of each other. They’ve gotten rid of unnecessary clothings and the bagages that they carry on their shoulders, in favor of a night that both of them would not wish to forget. 

Taeyong holds Doyoung like a porcelain glass, worthy to be touched only in the right ways—careful and slow, thorough and with no pretense. Because he truly is in awe of the man; so gentle and yet so strong, that Taeyong wouldn’t want to hurt but then he wants Doyoung to feel it all. All the pleasure that comes with the right amount of pain; wants to make him cry not because of cold nights but because Taeyong can give him what he seeks, and can give him back all of what he had lost in his time with his fiance. 

“Don’t hold back,” Doyoung whispers in between the dance of their lips on top of each other. “Please,” he adds with a whimper. 

All of Taeyong’s resolve melts by his feet. 

A series of sighs—shaky and adulterated hovers in the air around them. Prickling their skins that seem to only heighten their desires, driving them forward to commit the obscene wants that eat them up from the inside. 

Doyoung arches his back, mouth falling open in a soundless moan when Taeyong latches his mouth around Doyoung’s nipple. His fingers curl around the silken sheets, deliriously finding something to ground himself with that is not Taeyong’s hair, his broad shoulders or his firm arms that flex under Doyoung’s palm on each of his movements. 

But Taeyong wants Doyoung to rely only on him, even if just for tue night. So he pushes for a little more, he cages all of Doyoung with his arms on both sides of the bed, his stomach dangerously pressing on Doyoung's hardening cock that drives a low hum from the other man. He feels the slow motion of Doyoung rolling his hips, seeking for a pressure to bring himself to fullness. And Taeyong lets him as he climbs his lips, all the way to Doyoung's neck, to his jaw before he finally captures the man's lips in a languid kiss. 

_ This, this,  _ Doyoung wants to chant in the air—he felt like he has everything from riches to privileges but never  _ this.  _ The slowbuild of desire rumbling inside him as Taeyong's hand guides his body to a nirvana that he has been deprived from. It's impossible to comprehend how they got here—how Doyoung have spread his legs so easily to make space for Doyoung's body between and above him, giving him the permission to ruin him to however he likes, to fill the void inside that has been left unattended for so long. 

Taeyong leans back, putting a stop on where his tongue have been busily making purples bloom on Doyoung's neck and chest. A strangled whine slips out from Doyoung's lips. Taeyong chuckles. 

"He's such a fool for not seeing you when you're literally just beside him," Taeyong whispers in between the gaps of their lips. Both of their eyes are misted as overwhelming sensations and sensations welled inside them. He leans back on his heels, fully taking in Doyoung's naked figure lying before him, on his bed—his mouth red and slicked with saliva, chest heaving with just mere touches; Taeyong's brain can't properly process on how much more Doyoung would let himself unravel when Taeyong finally shows him how he deserves to be treated. 

Doyoung shuts his eyes, bites his lips. "Can we—can we not talk about him?" he pleads. 

"Sure, let's talk about you instead." Taeyong surfaces from the puddle of desire that has taken hold of himself. He's adamant on making this all about Doyoung. No matter the cost. He'll deal with it. 

Taeyong runs his hands on Doyoung's thighs, thick and smooth and long, it messes with his train of thought but he pushes the words out of his mouth. "I can't believe I didn't get to you first; I would've enjoyed all of this much earlier." He smooths up and down the expanse of Doyoung's legs, in repetitive motions until he brings them to the insides of his thighs, kneading so slowly, enjoying the way Doyoung's cock reaches its full hardness just with mere touches. "That's right, baby. You look so wonderful, just like this; naked and so responsive, just by my hands. I wonder how you'd be when I'm finally inside you."

Doyoung groans. 

From his thighs, Taeyong's hand traces the soft line on his skin until the tips of his fingers hover dangerously close to Doyoung's perineum. 

Doyoung bucks his hips but just as quick, Taeyong puts a hand on his hip to push him back down on the bed. 

“This is what you deserve, Doyoung.” Taeyong retracts his hands and snakes it up to Doyoung’s navel instead. Taeyong holds him by his waist as he gets on his knees once more. Body arching down for a new mission. 

Doyoung has become his altar; a holy grail that he will be willing to lay himself upon. He peppers kisses on the lines on his stomach, making sure that his lips would cover every inch and every ridge. A hint of his teeth grazing the soft skin that feels velvety on the tip of his tongue. “So pretty. I laid my eyes on you that night and I just know that Kim Junmyeon doesn’t deserve you. And I was right, wasn’t I? Or else you wouldn’t be here, laid out for me to wreck.”

The words alone makes his insides vibrate in intensity that no one has ever summoned out from him. The words are nowhere near filthy but there is something in the rasp of Taeyong’s voice that had him by his neck, strangling him to moan out loud when Taeyong dips his head again and places open mouthed kisses on the insides of his thighs. Doyoung instinctively moves his legs but yet again, Taeyong has his hands on him and parts them for his own perusal. 

“Lee Taeyong,” Doyoung whines. He latched his hands on Taeyong’s shoulder and hair, torn between wanting him to continue and yanking him up so they can finally do it properly.

Taeyong’s deep chuckle bounces off the skin on his leg, making Doyoung shiver. “Patience, sweetheart. Believe me when I say that is all for you.” 

But even as Taeyong takes his time in making sure that he covers Doyoung’s skin with words of praises and compliments, Doyoung couldn’t help but drink each of it, adding to the coil of hotness inside him. His toes curl when Taeyong kisses him, every hair on his body standing up when he blows on the bruises that he has created on his skin. 

“Come here,” Doyoung mutters and grabs Taeyong by the nape. “Kiss me, and don’t let me go.” 

And Taeyong does. He treats Doyoung’s words like a prophecy that should be fulfilled. Taeyong ventures inside Doyoung’s mouth, one hand steadying his jaw as he lodged his free hand between their bodies, wrapping around Doyoung’s shaft. Doyoung releases a groan, his jaw falling slack at the relief of finally being touched; Taeyong uses it to his advantage, ravaging the roof and corners of Doyoung’s mouth, into a bruising kiss. 

In each intake of breath, they both grow more demanding and ferocious, filthy and raw. As Taeyong collects the precum leaking from Doyoung’s slit to smear over his length, he can’t help but accept the thigh that Doyoung offers to him, brushing against his own leaking cock. He rocks his hips along with the steady rhythm that his hands have set around Doyoung, matching each pump with his own movement. The suite is filled with nothing but the sounds of their shallow breathing and their grunts. 

Doyoung knows that in any moment from then, he could come just from the sound of Taeyong above him, but he refuses for the situation to end that way. With all the strengths remaining on his limbs, he brings Taeyong’s eyes on him. “I need you now," Doyoung says in a raspy voice. And there's so much intensity in them, so much longing for an epiphany that he hasn't been granted of. 

And Taeyong doesn't intend to make him wait anymore. 

#

Doyoung throws his head back when Taeyong's fingers scissors him open, he can feel the obvious presence of lube on his buttcheeks and around his hole where Taeyong penetrates him—slowly at first until he discovers a rhythm that drives Doyoung to a point of deliriousness. 

Taeyong kisses him until the sting subsides, one of Doyoung's legs slung over his shoulder as he fingers him open; three of his fingers buried deep to the knuckle and casually hitting Doyoung's prostate. 

"Stop that, I need you inside me when I come." Doyoung musters a glare down at him. "You promised," he adds before throwing his head back once more on the pile of pillows. 

"I did, didn't I?" 

* * *

Doyoung holds his breath even as he buries his face into the crook of Taeyong’s neck, the pillow on his back gives him so much relief in meeting each of Taeyong’s thrust inside him. With his legs wrapped around the other man’s waist, he struggles to keep himself up but Taeyong is more than capable of handling both of them; stronger than how Doyoung assumed considering their small difference in their builds. He grips at Taeyong’s shoulders for leverage, both of them riding the rhythm and drinking in the sound of the slap of skin against skin and the lewd squelch of their cum and lube between their bodies. 

Doyoung is leaking on his stomach, smearing cum over himself and some on Taeyong too when he leans over to capture Doyoung’s lips with his. He can feel the impending climax at the tips of his finger as he latches them on Taeyong’s hair, grasping them gently, just enough for Taeyong to moan into their kiss. 

“Fuck, Doyoung.” Taeyong whispers, momentarily stopping his hips from moving so he could properly kiss down Doyoung’s jaw. “I can’t believe you exist all this time. So perfect for me.” And he moves again, leaving only the tip of his cock around Doyoung’s fluttering hole before diving back in and hitting directly on his prostate, again and again until Doyoung begins to whimper on Taeyong’s lips. 

“So fuck me like you want to leave your marks on me, that I can be yours.”  _ Even if only for tonight. _ is what Doyoung doesn’t say. 

“Oh, baby. You can be mine, you  _ are  _ mine. Just tell me and I will get you out of that hellhole.” Each word comes with a slow drag and then an earth-shaking thrust. “I’d take you anywhere, just tell me. I’ll give you everything that that bastard can’t commit to.”

Taeyong pulls and turns Doyoung on his stomach, strong arms bringing his hips up into the air as he quickly takes his position behind him. Doyoung didn’t even have time to make a yelp of surprise as Taeyong pushed back in. 

There is nothing else to think about at that moment. There was only the thin layer of sweat blanketing their bodies and Doyoung harshly biting on his lips, face buried on the pillows as he let out a guttural moan while he came untouched. There’s nothing else that matters but the sound of Taeyong chasing his own release while Doyoung remains breathless under him. There is only the satisfying hum overstimulation on his skin and on his nerves, his lungs going heavy on each intake of breath and there’s the satisfaction whispering in his ears when Taeyong stills inside him, filling the condom with his cum before he slumps beside Doyoung on the bed. 

At the end, there is really nothing much to think about. Doyoung lets Taeyong carry him to the shower where they lazily kiss each other against the cold tiles and under the warm running water. He lets Taeyong towel him dry. He lets Taeyong push himself inside him for the second time that night and Doyoung enjoys the feeling of being full, lulling him to sleep. They wake up and Doyoung cooks while Taeyong peppers his nape with kisses until it ends with Taeyong on his knees and Doyoung holding on to the counter to keep himself from collapsing. 

They eat their breakfast in silence but there is nothing to think about, at least for Doyoung, not anymore.

Doyoung doesn’t think about anything as he watches Taeyong check them out from the hotel; doesn’t think when he climbs with him into his car. But before they drive away, Doyoung thinks one last time; he calls his lawyer and sends his regards. 

“Give him the papers. Tell him that if he doesn't sign in 48 hours, I'm gonna tell the world about his secrets that he spent a huge fortune on to bury; judges, prosecutors, lawyers and the media. I’m gonna bring everyone to their downfall along with him and he won’t even have the power to climb back up.” Beside him, Taeyong chuckles. “Tell him that I’m done being patient and that he can suck his own dick.” 

  
  


**Author's Note:**

> (i didn't plan to debut in this account with this fic oops) kudos and comments are appreciated ♡ thanks for reading!


End file.
